The Ugly Truth
by bitemarks are beautiful
Summary: Bella Swan is a pessimistic teenager with a special gift. She's spent her life hearing lie after lie from those around her. When a new guy in town proves himself to be brutally honest, it may ignite hope. Or will it just leave her completely aimless? AH
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! So...this story is an idea i got from one of my favorite movies. Kudos to those who guess what movie it is.

Let me say quickly though, this is NOT a Bella/Jacob story, just bear with it. Edward arrives soon.

Very short prologue, but it sets the stage. The fun begins in the first chapter.

This story is completely in Bella's POV for now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Prologue

Jake walked into the kitchen where I was standing, reading the note Charlie left pinned to the refrigerator. He'd be home late again. I guess it was just me and Jake. Somehow the thought just depressed me even further.

"Hey Bells? What's taking so long? I was starting to miss you." Jake said, hugging his arms around me. I smiled and lead him back to the living room after retrieving the drinks I'd originally gone to get. It didn't bother me that Jake was here. I knew he wouldn't try anything, even though we were dating.

You see: Jacob Black, my boyfriend, was madly in love with Leah Clearwater: my best friend.

He's never directly told me so, and I never cared to ask. I had all my answers the night he said "I love you, Bella."

Because, when he said it, he thought of her.

I know I should have let him off the hook, let him go after the girl of his dreams instead of watching it tear him up inside every time he lied to me. Every time he said the things he desperately wanted to say to her.

I just couldn't stand to go through my life alone. I've been _too_ alone. As long as he stuck with me, I stuck with him. So when Jake asked me out, even though I only liked him as a friend, I said yes. Because he was there, and _does_ love me, just not the way he pretends he does. He lies; everyone lies. My life has been full of _nothing but_ lies.

Unfortunately for me, I've been cursed with the ability to see through every one of them. Right through, to the truth.

I'm Bella Swan.

I'm seventeen years old.

And I have a superpower.


	2. extraordinary girl, ordinary world

A/N: Bella actually gets to meet the Cullens next chapter.  
Hope you guys enjoy and keep coming back.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

**BELLA**

My alarm clock was blaring in my ear as I slowly gained consciousness.

It's a Monday and damn it all, I had to get up for school. I remembered that I had to stop beforehand to pick up my prints. Since Forks High was so small, they had to combine newspaper and yearbook. I was lucky enough to become staff photographer. It was my passion. My camera never lied to me. Maybe that's why I needed it.

I decided that I had stalled long enough and rolled over, turning off the shrieking device on my bedside table. As I did so, my eyes caught the time and I sprung out of bed.

_Shit. _I'm going to be late.

I rushed down the hall to the only bathroom this house had, quickly washing my face and brushing my teeth, then my hair. After I finished, I threw on a black printed Batman tee and some baggy jeans. Sure, they were for guys, but they were comfy. When I was dressed, I had to search for my sneakers. Of course, they just _had_ to disappear when I was already running late, didn't they?

Five minutes later, I finally had all of my _school essentials_ and took off in my beat up hand-me-down red truck, already ten minutes late. I'd stopped to get my pictures, and I was now on the way to school. I had the radio on and it began playing a sweetly slow song. The singer had one of those voices that just calmed your nerves with their sultry tone. I let music flow through me, lost in my own little world. For now, at least, everything was all good.

I arrived to my first class and saw Leah: my best friend, had been watching the door. I mumbled an apology to the teacher and took my seat by Leah, who was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

_What the hell? _She wrote.

I rolled my eyes. _I slept late._

_I thought you were on the side of a road somewhere, dead!_

_I am. You're talking to my ghost. That's why everyone is staring at you funny. _I giggled when her eyes shot around the room to make sure I was just joking. I wished my camera wasn't in my locker at that moment.

The rest of class flew by and pretty soon I was leaving my third period, and heading to my locker before lunch.

Leah was going on about how Sam had bailed on his plan to come down for the weekend. They've been together for three years, which still amazes Leah. Sam attended UW in Seattle and they had come to an agreement that they would visit back and forth every other weekend. I chose to keep quiet while I stuffed my books in the locker next to my camera bag. Angela, who was the editor on staff, joined us as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Where's your camera, Bella?" I heard as soon as I stepped foot in the lunch room. I turned to my left to see Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory walking over. _What did these bitches want?_

"It's tucked safely away from greasy food and teenage boys." I replied dryly. Their faces fell.

"Well, we were just wondering if you could...you know, do us a favor." I quirked an eyebrow.

Jessica leaned in close and whispered "Meet us after school in the gym." I agreed halfheartedly. _What the hell was that about?_

Conversation had picked up as we grabbed our lunch and sat down. Everyday, I ate lunch with Leah and Angela, her boyfriend Ben, and Jake. Have you ever tried to sit at a table and listen to someone declare their love for someone else? Imagine when it's said to you, but meant for another person. One who is also sitting at the table. Yeah. Awkward.

Leah didn't know about Jake's romance novel worthy crush on her. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to know. I had no choice with my _gift_ though. Forever forced to see the reality in everything. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be in the dark.

That's why I'll never _fall_ in love.

Being in love is whimsical, and feeling insecure, not knowing if the other person needs you as much as you need them. It's completely giving your heart to someone and trusting them to keep it safe. Without that leap of faith, without the what if's, where's the magic? Where is the excitement?

I was torn from my depressing thoughts on love when Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley walked over.

"Hey Bella! You coming to the game on Wednesday?" Mike asked hopefully.

"You know I have to."

"Yeah, but we just wanted to make sure. Don't want to get all gussied up if our favorite photog isn't there." Tyler joked. _Of course. _Because my duty in life is to make sure the Forks High football stars have their glory moments captured. I mean, they'll need it for when they become huge NFL stars and want to reminisce on how it all started in a little nothing town. I snorted.

As they walked back to their table, Mike turned. "By the way, Bella, you look beautiful today." he said with a cheesy grin, but what he really meant was—_"Bella, I'll tell you anything to get in your pants, even though you're not popular, never wear makeup, and you dress like a guy."_

Welcome to my life.

Everyone at the table looked at Jake, as if waiting for him to get angry like most guys would. He finally realized his folly and glared at Mike. For show, of course.

Angela mentioned that there was a new doctor in town and that his kids would be going here. Just like that, everyone was distracted with the latest news: the Cullen family. I just continued eating, and when I was done, I left early to biology. I needed to be by myself and away from any human interaction.

As the school day came to a close, I was walking across the lot, to the gym. Don't ask me why I went.

Jessica and Lauren: the pride and glory of Forks High's cheerleading squad stood just inside the gym. When they saw me walk in they rushed me, talking wildly. I gave them a look that said I didn't have fucking clue what they wanted from me, and they shut up. Then, slower this time, Jessica repeated.

"Bella do you think we could pay you to take professional quality pictures of us?" I just stared.

"Don't say no, either, because we know you love taking pictures of people." Lauren added. What she really meant was—_"Don't say no, either, we know you have no life."_

There was only one thing that provoked me to ask the next thing out of my mouth.

"How much?"

Unfortunately, that camera I'm so fond of took a huge chunk out of my savings. I promised myself I'd earn it all back and well-paying jobs are scarce in small towns like this.

After talking over prices and other details, I went to leave, but I couldn't. I had a certain question to ask first.

"Hey, what are these for anyway?" I asked, oddly curious.

"A modeling portfolio." Jessica tried to answer as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I silently chuckled. Modeling. Right. So not what she had in mind._ I_ didn't even want to know. I really shouldn't have asked.

Walking across the parking lot yet again, I saw a group of five people that looked about my age leaving the office building. I'd never seen them before. Each one of them couldn't be more different from the other. Were these the Cullens? I didn't know they had _that_ many kids.

I decided not to stare any longer, and made it to my truck without looking back at the new motley crew.

I got home and put my stuff away, getting ready to prepare dinner for Charlie. I was thinking of making spaghetti since we hadn't had in a while.

Just as I was finishing up, he walked through the door. "Hey, Bells."

He may work _a lot_, and we may not communicate as much as what's considered normal, but he was my dad and we understood each other. He was never let in on my "gift" though. No one was, and I don't think anyone ever will. It's just the part of me that would stay hidden completely. No one needed to know.

"So, Dad, heard the big news?" I asked apathetically.

"What's that?"

"New people living in Forks. Isn't there a parade being thrown about it or something?" I let out a humorless laugh.

We continued to eat, speaking a little, here and there. Then, I headed to my room for the rest of the evening.

As I was lying in bed, flipping through some old photo prints from months ago when I lived in Phoenix, my phone went off. I started singing along to Queen, when I remembered that—duh, my damn phone was ringing.

As soon as I reached it, it stopped. I picked it up and called Leah back.

She answered on the first ring, hysterically crying.

"What is it, Leah?" I was worried. I'd never heard her like this.

"Sam cheated." was all she said, barely above a whisper.

I took a deep breath, and selfishly, I could only think of one thing.

_What will Jake do?_

* * *

Outfits described in this story are always on the profile. Even some that are not described.

Bri is working her little fingers to the bone to get an update out for HoT soon.

-Jamie


	3. never in your wildest dreams

A/N: Well, here it is.  
Outfits up soon, keep checking back. Thank you to the ones reviewing! It makes us want to write even more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As I woke up Tuesday morning, I felt completely numb. Not the physical kind, but emotionally. I just had one of those feelings. Where you know that life as you know it is about to change. I think that's why I shut down: out of instinct. To prepare for the worst. I could feel it. I knew I'd be playing possum today.

I dragged myself out of bed, thinking about last night and the phone call. Leah was a wreck. Apparently Sam had broken down and confessed that he was _in love_ with Leah's cousin, Emily. They'd grown close and since Emily also attended the university as an arts major, they were pretty much secluded from their families and friends. Did I know of Sam and Emily's close relationship? Kind of. I caught a lie here and there from him. I just never imagined that it would be Leah's cousin.

This is why I don't believe in love. No, not infatuation, crushes, or any other cheap imitations. I mean true, honest love. Even if it did exist, what's the point? All it does is cause pain.

_Enough with the gloomy inner monologue already._ It's like I have only two switches: Expect the worst in everything, or just not give a fuck about anything. I'm just a rainbow of sunshine, if you ask me.

After I finished my morning routine I got dressed. I was wearing an outfit from the ever popular "whatever I grab first" fashion collection, which consisted of worn jeans and an over-sized t-shirt with my favorite rock legend: Jimi Hendrix, of course. Because I, Bella Swan, have a thing for guitar players.

I grabbed a Pop-tart and was out the door. On the way to my truck I ran into a friend I'd come to call Monsieur Laurant. He was fairly sweet for a wild cat. Sometimes he'd sit on the porch with me while I read or took landscape photos to test lighting. He was great to talk to. I mean, he never talked back, and that made him more honest than most humans I know.

I greeted him with a scratch behind the ears and hopped in the cab of my truck. _There's that damn feeling again._

As I pulled into the still dark parking lot and waited for school to start, I saw the same motley crew from the day before. They weren't close enough to really see, but I could make out that they truly were completely different in appearance and style.

It had begun to rain so I threw on my hood and trekked through the parking lot and in to the warm, dry building. I knew Leah wouldn't be coming today and had made plans to visit her after school. So, really, I was just left with Jake. He never got to school on time. I guess I was on my own for now. I stopped by my locker to get everything I needed for first period, when I heard a loud bang down the hall. It was still pretty early so there weren't a lot of students around. I looked in the direction of the noise and saw two of the new guys standing by a locker. One of them was covered in some kind of liquid. Maybe orange juice?

Just then I saw a very angry Lauren Mallory storming down the hallway in the opposite direction. I looked back at the new guys to see one hunched over in laughter as the other tried to dry himself with a sweater.

I wondered what the hell made Lauren throw something at the guy, but decided I didn't give a shit. It was just funny to see.

First period came and went. I was forced to actually pay attention with the absence of Leah. I hoped she was okay. I know that I'm not completely honest with her like the best friend I claim to be, but hell, no one is completely honest. I, of all people know that much. I do care for her, just like I care for Jake and the rest of my few friends, but I don't think I'd be able to really let them in. Trust is something that's just lost on me. Always has been.

Third period was a little more entertaining. Two more of the mysterious new family were in my class. One was short with a jet black bob and a bohemian style. The other was a statuesque blonde with a look that screamed money, power, and bitch all over. They were chatting quietly with each other as I passed by them to the back of the class where I could hide. They really didn't look like sisters at all. The teacher introduced them and they stood to share about themselves.

Rosalie, the blonde, spoke first. She was quiet, definitely not mousy, but with an air of elegance and regality. She was wearing a striped tank top, high-waist skinny jeans, and a sleeveless sweater. Alice, the tiny one, was the polar opposite of her sister. She spoke fast and energetically. She was wearing a multi-grey shirt with sparkly black leggings, and her arms were covered in bracelets. It was clear that they had money, _and lots of it_.

When third period let out, I had to stay behind to talk to the teacher. Something about my attention in class. I don't know, I really wasn't listening to him. After he was finished I headed to my locker to put my stuff away. I was in a hurry because I was starving, I didn't even look as I jogged around the corner. Suddenly, I smacked into someone and fell right on my ass. My stuff flew everywhere. I looked up to see who I literally ran into and found a pair of blueish-grey eyes staring down at me.

"You okay there, Miss? You took quite a spill." said the boy I'd never met. I quickly recognized him as the guy that was laughing in the hall, with his soaked sibling. I ungracefully pulled myself up, ignoring his offered hand. "I'm fine, just in a hurry." I said as I picked up my scattered belongings. Then threw out a "Sorry about that." as I turned to leave.

The guy reminded me of the tall blonde—Rosalie. He had the same honey blonde hair, same eyes, and just as tall. He also spoke with a very slight southern accent, just as his sister did. _They're probably twins_. I didn't stick around to ask. I just went to my locker, walking this time, then continued to the cafeteria.

I hadn't seen Jake all morning so I was hoping to talk to him at lunch. I'm not sure if he even knew the situation with Leah, but I was dreading finding out.

_Please don't let him know._

I walked in and went straight for comfort food: the snack machine. There was already someone standing in front of it so I waited, trying not to roll my eyes at the guy. Seriously?_ Are you _trying_ to buy the whole damn thing? _There must have been around ten items sitting at the bottom.

I finally lost my cool and snapped. "Dude, are you feeding a fucking army or something?" I said with annoyance in every word.

The douche bag just stood there with his back turned to me, not even acknowledging that I had spoken. I was fed up and you just don't fuck with people when they're starving. I mean, would you cross a hungry mountain lion?

"Hey, Fucker!" That's when he turned around. He glared at me, fucking _glared_, like I was the one in the wrong. I glared right back and just waited for him to say something. He didn't. He just walked off with nearly the entire contents of the machine.

Finally, and with food, I walked over to my table, only to find it almost empty.

"Where are the guys?" I asked Angela.

"Ben is talking to the coach about tomorrow's game, and I thought you'd know where Jacob was." She said while eating. I sighed.

As I ate my candy, I searched around the room, only to stop when my eyes landed on the table with the new kids. What stopped me was the fact that each of them were looking right at me. Well, more like sneering. I guess the redheaded bastard had told them about our little encounter, no doubt playing it up to where I was a PMSing bitch on the warpath. Maybe I was, but shoot that ugly expression elsewhere. I had more important things to deal with then a bunch of snotty rich kids with entitlement issues.

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment.

_I flipped them off. _

"Bella, what the hell?" Angela whispered beside me. "You're seriously going to piss off a table full of people that look like they could rip you to pieces? Especially that blonde one. She looks like she's turning ten shades of red. Jesus, Bella, do you have a death wish?"

I didn't really care. What's the worst that could happen? They beat me up? I'd survive.

I finished my meal, if you could call it that, and went off to the darkroom. It was really just an old storage closet, but it was good enough. It was nice and quiet, and I needed to clear my head. I was getting up to leave after a while and noticed I might have been in there longer than I intended and was now running late to class.

I walked in and Mr. Banner looked like I'd personally offended him, so ducked my head to cover the eye roll that I couldn't stop from coming. Walking to my seat, I stopped in my tracks. You know when things happen and you feel like the universe has some personal vendetta against you? Yeah, this is my "Aha! Moment."

Sitting at _my_ lab table was none other than Greedy McSnackhog himself. Again, I had to roll my eyes. Taking my seat, I noticed that my new partner had his nose buried in a book, and didn't even notice my arrival.

Mr. Banner began the lesson again and my mind drifted off into space. I was starting to fall asleep, when I heard a loud smacking sound. I sat up startled and saw that Greedy was staring at me, with his hands tightly gripping his textbook. Did he seriously just slam his book down to wake me up? I looked up at him, really looked, and was kind of amazed at what I saw. He was very...aesthetically pleasing. His red hair, which now I found to be a coppery brown, was sticking up and out every which way. He had these vibrant green eyes that looked so completely honest that I almost had to stifle an embarrassing noise to appreciate. He had stubble, and looked worn and tired, but still beautiful.

I resisted the urge to literally slap myself, and settled for a mental lashing, when it registered that not only was I staring at the guy, but finding him attractive. As if that made up for his actions. I snorted quietly and looked ahead.

Half way through class, Mr. Banner announced that we were to work with our partners for the rest of the period. I sighed quietly and turned my head to face him. Deciding I should at least be civil, I spoke first, asking a simple question.

"What's your name?"

Nothing..

"Hello?.."

Still nothing..

"Mr. Banner?" I heard a quiet voice say. For the first time, he spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"I can't work with her, Sir. She's heinous and I don't feel comfortable with her as a partner. May I switch with someone else?" The room was in dead silence.

_What. The. _Fuck_?_

I just stared, completely dumbfounded. Did he really just say that?

"No, Edward, I'm afraid you'll have to resolve whatever problems you have with Ms. Swan. Partners are final." the teacher said, clearly as shocked as everyone else that _Edward_ had the audacity to openly complain.

He sighed while nodding and grabbed the worksheet. I just sat there quietly as he did our work entirely alone, without so much as a noise. When class finally came to an end, he bolted out of the room right before the bell even rang.

I went to my next class, still in a stupor.

By the last class of the day, I had replayed the entire incident in my head for the millionth time. I was walking to my truck when I heard a screeching voice come from behind me.

"Hey!" I didn't stop walking, assuming they were addressing someone else.

I was wrong.

Someone grabbed my forearm and spun me around. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Nobody." I said seriously, which threw them off, I guessed, by the way they faltered. It didn't last long and the girl began yelling again.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Talking to my brother like that. Do you have any idea what you've done to him?"

"No." I said with no emotion, then turned to leave. Thankfully, Alice didn't stop me. For someone so small, she sure was strong.

I left the school grounds and headed to Leah's. I could tell this would be a long evening.

The last thing I expected to see when I pulled up to her house though, was Jake's Rabbit. I had no idea what I'd find when I entered the house, not even bothering to knock. As I rounded the corner, I saw him. For some reason I felt empty. I knew why he was here, why he'd been missing all day. I plastered on a fake smile. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Shower. I convinced her not to let her hygiene suffer because of him."

"It's only been a day, Jake, I doubt she's attracting flies."

"It's always good to be sure. It'd be a downward spiral from the first day."

He got up from the couch and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Anything interesting happen today?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Figures."

"So...I didn't hear from you all day." I stated. Almost immediately, I saw the guilt flash in his eyes.

"I got a call this morning, my phone's been off all day in case Sam called me. Sorry Bells." he smiled.

You could pretty much guess what the truth was, even without my gift. He was sorry, just for different reasons.

"Hey, Bella." I heard a tired voice coming from the hallway. She'd been crying all day. I prepared myself for the long talk, even though I was already drained. The least I could do was be there for her. After five hours of more tears, whys, and what ifs, I left with the promise to call her before bed. It was raining heavily while on my way home. When I finally reached the house I dragged my exhausted body inside. There was a note pinned to the fridge. I didn't even need to read it, he was working late again.

So, instead of expending anymore energy by making myself some dinner, I practically crawled up the stairs to my room and passed out, fully clothed, on my bed.

As I slept that night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

_I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a blood red gown. I looked around me and saw that I was sitting in a dark and twisted version of my biology classroom. Edward was at the front of the room writing on the board. His family was gathered at the door dressed in strange costumes, clapping and cheering for some reason unknown to me. Before I could read what the board said, Edward turned around, and I gasped when I saw his face appear right in front of mine._

_He had glowing green eyes and a wicked smirk._

"_Bella." he whispered. His voice radiated through my entire body, like it was coming from all sides._

_His smirk turned into a full on grin._

_Then it was over._

Hope you enjoyed.


	4. somewhere else

AN: Thank you guys for all the alerts I've recieved for this story! This chapter is a bit longer than my other ones, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Wednesday morning, I was sitting in third period while the teacher droned on. I had my head down on my desk, avoiding the eyes of the Cullen girls. Apparently the teacher noticed my lack of attention and felt the need to point it out to the class.

"Isabella Swan." his voice said sternly. I lifted my head slowly, wiping my eyes to help them adjust to the lighting again. "Yeah?" I called out, not really giving a shit what he wanted.

"Isabella, I want you to see me after class. Is that clear?" I rolled my eyes at the chorus of "oohs" and mumbled "Yeah, sure."

"Miss Swan?"

I cleared my throat and said a little louder than before. "Yes Sir."

Class continued on until the bell rang. I walked up to the teacher's desk at a sloth's pace, giving all the students time to get the hell out.

"Miss Swan, you used to be at the top of the class." I just stared at him."Is there something going on in your home life that you need to talk about?"

"Why, are you a licensed therapist?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but if you needed one, you could tell me."

"I'm fine, Sir. Just a little tired today." he didn't believe me.

"Isabella, if you continue on this road you won't graduate and you'll never get into college." he lied.

Instead of extending our mundane little conference any longer, I told him what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Varner. I'll try my best to do better." I lied, he nodded.

I was walking down the empty hall to my locker. Just as I was about to turn the corner, I heard voices whispering. I stopped before I was seen and peeked around to get a look at the people. I knew they'd be the Cullens. Alice and the tall blonde guy were standing there with Edward. I have no idea why I stayed out of sight, but I did, and I listened in on their conversation.

"Edward, you'll be fine. Just keep that mouth of yours shut." Alice sighed. "I could kill that little brat for screwing up all your progress."

Somehow, I knew that the_ little brat_ she was referring to was me.

"We worked so hard to make sure that you would have a normal school year here. No one needs to find out like they did at the last school." _Interesting._

I decided to just forgo the locker and take my books with me to lunch. I looked behind me as I walked away, to make sure I hadn't been spotted.

As I entered the cafeteria I noticed Jake had just come out of the line with two trays in hand. When he saw me, he ducked his head as if he was guilty of something. I stood where I was and waved awkwardly, he smiled in reply. Then, he walked over to our table and...Oh. He'd gotten the second tray for Leah.

I walked over, with no food, and sat down. Putting an earbud in, I listened to some music while pretending to pay attention to the conversations around me. Minutes passed.

"Bella? Are you even listening to me?" Leah said, exasperated.

"What?"

"I was sitting here talking to you for a good minute, and you didn't hear a word I said?"

"Oh...Sorry." I said indefferently.

She sighed. "You didn't even mean it." I just shrugged.

"Why do I even bother with you? All you do is mope around, too wrapped up in your own little world to care about anyone else. I'm supposed to be your best friend. I just asked why you didn't call, but forget it."she said, then added quietly "When did you become so mean?"

I snapped at her. I was tired of people telling me about how I acted. They just wouldn't let me be.

"Yeah, why _do_ you bother? I mean, Jesus Christ! When did you become so fucking needy?" I knew I'd crossed the line, but we haven't been as close as we used to be in a long time. It all started with her and Sam's relationship.

Five-hundred and Seventy-two. That's the number of lies she's told me since she started dating Sam.

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that Leah had run from the table. Angela went to console her.

"Damn, Bella. A little harsh, don't you think?" Ben said, clearly disappointed. I looked over to see Jake staring at me like I'd just run over his dog. I put my hands over my face and shook my head. "Don't look at me like that."

When I lifted my head, he was gone.

Biology was boring, my lab partner had ignored me completely and did our worksheet alone, _again_. I had stop myself more than once from thinking about the dream I had of him. If I cared, I might have been happy that at least I'd be getting a higher grade now that he was doing most of the work. _If_ I cared.

I hadn't seen Jake or Leah again by the time I left school.

-x-

It was already dark when I arrived back at the school. Tonight, the football team was playing against Port Angeles. Of course I had to be there for the yearbook/newspaper. That's the only time you'll ever see me at these things. Frankly, sports bore the hell out of me.

I was sitting on the cold ground, snapping shots here and there. When I turned to face the cheering crowds on the bleachers, to get a picture of "Forks Pride" or whatever, I spotted four of the Cullen clan. Rosalie was cuddled up with the guy that looked like he belonged on the field, instead of watching the game. The guy was _huge_. Then, there was Alice, bouncing up and down like a rabid bunny rabbit, with the blonde guy. I still didn't know his name.

When he saw me staring, he nodded his head slowly, like he was saying "Hello." I looked at him strangely. Didn't his family hate me or something? I mimicked his action, albeit not as gracefully. His family didn't see the exchange, and he didn't get their attention. I turned back to the game and didn't search the crowd for them again.

The game ended, we lost, but I got some amazing shots of the players out on the field.

I was at home, in the kitchen, cooking for Charlie later than usual. I was entirely lost in my thoughts again.

"Everything alright, Bells?" Charlie asked, staring at me. That was when I noticed the food burning on the stove. "Sorry. Just got distracted."

Later that evening, I got a surprise call. From Jake.

"What the fuck, Bells? You know what she's going through." I let him talk without replying.

"She's been there for you all the time and you go and throw it in her face?" he was getting angry.

"It's like you don't care about anything anymore. Are you becoming emo or something? You don't even seem happy to see me most of the time."

I sighed. I didn't want to lose the only thing keeping me from complete loneliness. "Jake, look. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just...depressed about college stuff. Everyone is making something of themselves and I know I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life, selling my pictures off the wall of the damn diner. And what the fuck is this recent obsession with Leah? You even got her lunch?"

I knew I was making him feel bad, but I had to fight dirty. I'm human, and I'm selfish. I couldn't lose him.

"Bella..." he took a deep breath.

"Jake, I love you. Why are you being like this?" I mustered up with as much emotion as I could.

"I love you." he whispered back, not saying my name.

After that, we spoke for a while. I actually enjoyed it, because I felt like his best friend again. Back, before we started being untruthful and just talked about any and everything. It reminded me of how much I liked him as a person.

We finally said goodnight at midnight, and I drifted in to a dreamless sleep.

-x-

The next morning I was greeted at my locker by the Cullen I ran into. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he was doing there. I walked up slowly, opening my locker and putting my things away.

"Hello. Bella, right?" I nodded.

"I'm Jasper." I didn't say anything.

He just stood there, waiting, so I looked at him. I found that he was wearing a t-shirt with some guy from a comic book on it. "What do you want?"

"I thought we could be friends. You look like you could use one."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay." Well, that was easy. I turned to head to my next class when I heard him speak again.

"So, you like Batman?"

"Uh..." I faced him again.

"I saw you Monday afternoon. You had a Batman shirt on. I have a thing for comic books." he said, smiling bashfully.

"Ah...Well, I have to get going now." I put on a fake smile. He replied with his genuine one. "I'll see you around." I said.

"Take care." He did that slow nod again.

_That was bizarre._

When lunch time rolled around, I ended up getting a table by the back, so I could be alone.

Okay, maybe I understand why I get called depressed or emo. I definitely act like it, but really, I just don't care about most things. I'm not sad, _I'm indifferent._

I peered around the crowded room as I ate. Everyone was going about their own business. When my eyes landed on my table, I had to look away before I could let it get to me. They all looked happy. Jake and Leah were smiling. _Jesus, maybe _I am_ depressed._

"Got room for two more?" My head whipped in the direction I heard the voice.

Standing in front of me was Jasper, and the big guy. I was about to say I was leaving and that they could have the table, when the giant stuck his bear paw of a hand at my face. "Hey, Bella! I'm Emmett." I timidly reached out and put my hand in his to shake. It was tiny and bony in comparison. "So what are you doing over here all by your lonesome?"

"I wanted to eat alone." I said pointedly.

"Us too." he said while taking a seat across from me.

"Sorry about Em. He can be a little thick in the head when he doesn't have Rose here to tame him." he explained, looking at his brother. Just then, Emmett broke out in a loud voice.

"_I can't be tamed!" _he sang in a girly voice, trying his best to imitate Miley Cyrus.

To my surprise, I giggled a little.

I decided to just let them eat. I had a nagging question though, so when they weren't shoveling food into their mouths, I asked "Where's the rest of your family, anyway?"

"Rose and Alice are talking to the teacher about joining the yearbook/newspaper thing. Edward had a doctor's appointment. The last part, about Edward, was a lie. _Why would he lie about having an appointment?_

"Is he sick?" Jasper shook his head. "Just a check up." Another lie.

Then, I finally registered what he'd said before that. "Alice and Rosalie are joining yearbook?" I asked both of them, sounding confused. Emmett spoke first.

"Yeah, I don't get it either. They could be cheerleaders! But, instead they decide to be on the lame newspaper staff. I told them that shit was only for the nerds and socially impaired." he rolled his eyes.

"Emmett." he gave his brother a look of warning.

"Think about it Jazz. Pretty soon they'll be busy all the time. I don't wanna lose Rosie to a bunch of nerdy perfectionists."

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly. I knew he wasn't lying. He at least _believed_ in his opinion of us staffers.

I stuck my hand out to him. "Bella Swan: photographer for the Forks High Yearbook Club." His face was priceless. I found myself enjoying their company, and even more strange, they were enjoying mine.

Lunch ended and I headed to Biology. I didn't know if Edward would be back from his "appointment" and I didn't know if I should be happy or disappointed if he wasn't. I entered and there he was, sitting at our table engrossed in a leather-bound book. A journal of some type.

I sat down quietly and he ignored my presence as usual.

"I met your brothers." He sat there as if he didn't hear me. "So, Jasper seems pretty cool. I like comic books too." I don't know what made me try to get him to talk to me directly.

"His favorite is Empath." I heard his quiet voice after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, he told me." I gave a small laugh. He looked in my direction. For some reason I was excited that he'd finally spoken to me.

"I heard you had to see the doctor today." he tensed as soon as the words left my mouth.

"My dad. I had to see my dad." _Oh, that's right._ Dr. Cullen.

"Something wrong?" I noticed he hadn't relaxed since mentioning his father.

"Just a little nervous. It's difficult for me to speak to new people." he said, then added shyly "Especially beautiful ones." He looked highly embarrassed by his statement. What shocked me was that he was being honest, even when he was clearly uncomfortable with the truth.

"I understand." I replied simply, trying to make him feel better.

"You seem to be in a better mood than you were on Tuesday. Hopefully you don't snap at me again." That made me do something that shocked even me.

"I'm sorry." I said genuinely. I hadn't said those words and truly meant them since my mother sent me to live with Charlie.

What he did next nearly made me stop breathing all together.

He smiled. A real smile.

I had to blink a few times before I was coherent again.

"Isabella Swan." I looked ahead to see the teacher waving me to his desk. I slowly stood, wondering what I had done. I seem to be getting in trouble with all my teachers these days.

"Here." he said, handing me a piece of paper when I reached the front of the class.

I looked down. It was my schedule. "Why...?" I questioned. He just raised a hand to silence me. "Schedule change for your next period. You'll now be in Mrs. Ellison's class. Gym has been switched to your second period. That is all, Miss Swan."

I walked back to my seat looking over my new schedule. Mrs. Ellison taught Economics. I shoved the paper in my notebook and looked to Edward. "What did he want?" he asked diffidenly.

"I have a new class...Economics next." I shrugged.

"With Mrs. Ellison?"

"Yep." I said uninterested.

"I have that class next, too." he whispered.

Biology ended and in usual fashion, Edward was first to leave. I made my way to my new last class of the day. The teacher welcomed me and gave me my assigned seat, which was right behind Edward.

Class seemed to fly by and I spent most of it staring at the back of Edward's head. He never turned around which made me wonder if it was just a fluke that he had talked to me. Maybe he didn't enjoy our brief conversation and just decided to go back to disregarding me entirely.

I didn't know why that thought upset me.

As class was about to let out, the teacher called our attention. "Guys and girls! We will be starting a new project Monday, so make sure you're not absent or late. You'll be partnering up in twos, but I'll give you the real details then. Class dismissed!"

We all started towards the door as soon as she finished. I was waiting to leave behind the students that were jamming up the doorway. Standing there, I felt someone bump into me. My shoulder stung, even though it wasn't hit that hard. I turned to see Edward staring at the floor. "Was that you?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, still looking down.

"...Don't you think you should apologize?"

"I wasn't sorry, though." he said plainly, but he looked like he wanted to slap himself. I would have been happy to do it for him.

_What the hell is with this guy?_

I groaned and started shoving through people. I was not about to fucking play "Guess My Mood" with that prick. On my way out of the school I ran into Jessica, who winked at me. _Oh god_. I forgot about the stupid photos I had agreed to take.

One more day left and I could hide in my room all weekend.

* * *

So, Edward's acting all crazy! Next chapter, they get to be partners for the Economics project. _Oh, like you didn't know that already_. :)


	5. why i'm here

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to the people who keep coming back for more. I love you guys! Any questions about the story and/or characters, feel free to ask. :)

-Jamie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was Monday again, and I was in my truck headed to school.

Friday had passed without anything newsworthy happening. I skipped second period and hid in the darkroom instead of going to Gym. I sat alone again at lunch, without interruptions, because Alice and Rosalie were back. I had guessed the guys didn't feel the need to sit with me again if their family was there, and me sitting with all of the Cullens wasn't really an option. Edward pretended not to notice me in both classes and I pretended not to care.

The weekend, I spent driving around taking pictures of Forks locale. It always calmed my nerves to just sit and snap away with my camera. It was awesome when I could capture some emotion or statement just by a photograph.

I didn't try to call Leah. Jake and I were on good terms, but he still acted as if I were invisible when she was around. It took every part of me not to scream at him for leaving me alone. For leaving me _for her_. I doubted he was even thinking about dating her so soon after Sam, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he'd give me the news that he'd fallen for someone else. They'd be walking hand in hand around school, sharing kisses and private jokes. Just like _we_ used to.

Even though I didn't love him the way he loved her, it still killed me to think that I'll inevitably lose him. Lose both of them, while I just wander around by myself like some pathetic loner. Maybe I deserved it. Maybe my constant lack of honesty was the reason everything around me was changing and morphing into something foreign and desolate.

Why me, though? I certainly wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

I pushed my thoughts aside as I drifted through the halls, waiting for first period to start. I arrived at my locker only to find the messy head of hair that plagued most of my thoughts that weekend. Was he bipolar or something? Or was I the problem?

I decided to fuck with him.

I slowly crept as quietly as I could until I was standing right behind him. As loud as possible, I shouted "BOO!" right in his ear. He shrieked and turned around to face me, holding his chest.

"Gotcha." I smirked.

He stayed silent while his breathing returned to normal. Just as he was about speak, or yell at me for scaring him, an arm shot out and grabbed a hold of my shoulder, spinning me to the right.

"If you ever do that again, I will hunt you down and rip your fucking eyes out." Blondie spat at me. Emmett ran up behind her, trying to get her to let go of the shoulder she had her claws in. My shoulder started pounding in pain as her grip got even tighter.

"It was just a joke." I choked out while rolling my eyes.

"No, Bitch. You're the joke. I don't want to see you even look at my brother again. You stay away from him. Got it?"

"Fuck if I care."

She released me and I immediately started rubbing the stinging skin. _That shit hurt._

"Fucking crazy people. Your whole family is psychotic." I gritted out in Edward's general direction so he knew I was talking to him, without having to look him in the eye.

Tears started to pool in my eyes. It wasn't the fact that she hurt me, screamed in my face, or even that she did it all in public. It was just that everything was starting to weigh on me. Everything was getting to be too much and I didn't know how much longer I could take being put in my place before I finally broke down. The worst part was that she reminded me of my mother, Renee, the last time I saw her face. There was so much anger and hate in her eyes that all I could do was cower away and lick my wounds.

So, that's exactly what I did.

I walked passed the Cullen family, and the crowd that had formed around us, avoiding the eyes of every one of them, with mine on the ground. I was going to the darkroom where I could wallow in my own self-pity without the curious gazes of my classmates.

To pass the time, I sat up against the wall, on the floor, with my iPod's music blasting in my ears. I made sure to lock the door so I wouldn't have any surprise visits, and for the first time since I came back to Forks, I cried. _A lot_.

After ten depressing songs about love, life, loss, and being a loser, I finally picked myself up and decided my pity party was over. Back to the real world. I had no idea what time it was so I didn't know where the hell I was even going. As I exited the darkroom, I was blinded by the natural light and had to stand there for a minute rapidly blinking until my sore eyes adjusted. I didn't even notice that I wasn't standing in the deserted hallway alone until someone spoke.

"Are you okay?" I spun around to see who had caught me, and was surprised to see Edward standing there with a worried look on his face.

_Had he been there the whole time?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked. _Geez! My voice was raspy._

"I followed you...to make sure you were okay. Rose is a bitch and tends to blow up at the tiniest things."

"I'm fine. I was just working on my pictures." I lied, holding up my camera bag.

"Your eyes are red and puffy. You've been crying."

"Why'd you follow me?"

"I told you. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"But, why?"

"I don't think you deserved what she did." he explained.

"Thank you, Dr. Jekyll, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I know. I just...I wanted to make sure."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine." I lied, again.

"Okay."

He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Hey, what class are we supposed to be in anyway?"

"Third period, but it's almost over." I had no idea I'd been in there that long. Then something else occurred to me. "You skipped three periods just to 'See if I was okay'?"

He shrugged while smiling. "The least I could do after what my sister did to you." I nodded.

"So, will you be sitting alone at lunch?" he asked as we headed to our lockers. It was nice that he was talking to me, asking questions he actually wanted the answers to. I paused for a moment to think. _Was_ I sitting alone today? Jake had been too absorbed with picking up the pieces of Leah's broken heart to really notice that I wasn't around. After thinking over my options..Yes. I would be sitting by myself.

"Mhm." I replied. He nodded in return.

* * *

I was sitting in biology, drawing on my notebook, waiting for people to come in because I'd gotten here at least ten minutes early. Everyone started arriving and I was patiently waiting for Edward to walk in. Class finally started and when Edward still wasn't there, I started to worry.

Time passed and he eventually came in, half way through the lesson. I had to suppress a sigh of relief. Why the hell was I so happy that he was here?

He took his seat and I couldn't help myself. Before he even had a chance to relax, I asked him where the hell he'd been.

"I had to talk to my family." he said simply.

"Don't you care that I had to sit here and do _our_ work?" I knew I was reaching for excuses to be angry. Only because I refused to acknowledge the real reason as to why I was. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I kind of...maybe...missed him? Ugh.

"I do _our_ work all the time." he stated, as if he couldn't believe I had the nerve to say something. I couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah, well... You should be on time for class from now on." I said, trying to sound authoritative.

_What the fuck? Was I his teacher now?_

"I'll try." he said truthfully, smiling at me. Just then, something dawned on me.

He hasn't lied once. _Not once_, since I've met him.

As I pondered this new piece of information, I couldn't help but wonder:

Had I gone defective? There's no way that he's completely honest, all the time. It's my fucking curse to see through lies, why would it fail me now? Was he the only one immune to my power?

That's bullshit. I just haven't asked the right questions yet.

Time to get this fucker to lie.

* * *

Economics class was starting, and Mrs. Ellison glided to the front of the room when everyone was seated.

"Okay class! New assignment." She paused for dramatic affect. "The ever popular..." Another pause. "Marriage Project!" That definitely got the full attention of everyone in class. Including me.

"You've all heard about it before. Now, does anyone want to tell me what this project entails?" She searched around the room. A girl in the front row, I recognized her from the staff, raised her hand.

"Jane! Okay, tell us what this project is all about." she said, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly.

"During this project, the people partnered together act as a real newlywed couple. They have to search for jobs, places to live and keep up with bills and other finances."

"Excellent, Jane." She turned to her desk. "Now, I will call your name in pairs. The other person I call with your name is obviously your new husband or wife for the next four weeks. There will be absolutely no complaining about who your partner is, I won't be budging on this. So, when I call your names, come to the front of the class and collect your marriage certificate! Also, remember to grab your project booklet. This counts for thirty percent of your grade, I suggest you take this very seriously."

_Oh, god. I really don't want a fucking husband._

As she checked name after name off the list of students, it became painfully aware that neither I nor Edward had been partnered up yet. Of course, my name was the last she called. Right next to...you guessed it.

"Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan." We both stood and went to grab our fake marriage supplies. When we reached the desk, she stuck the papers out to us. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." she was really getting a sick and twisted kick out of doing this to us.

As I headed back to my seat I didn't glance at Edward once, until he was sitting in front of me facing forward again. Then a thought appeared It was as if it were meant to be.

_Well, I wanted to get him to lie right?_ The perfect opportunity just came knocking.

* * *

_It was hot. So fucking scorching hot. Like the surface of the sun. I couldn't see through the bright light. _What is that?

"_The sun, silly." a voice laughed from behind me. I didn't remember asking that out loud._

"_Who's there?" I called out, still unable to see anything._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't recognize your own mother?" I stilled completely._

"_Mm-mom? What are you doing here?" I stammered. Slowly, everything started to get dark and cold, but I still couldn't see. _Why was she in Forks?

"_The question, my dear sweet Isabella, is what are you doing here, in Phoenix?"_

"_What?"_

_That's when her voice grew angry and hard. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again, you lying little bitch!" she screamed, and it felt like she was surrounding me. No matter which direction I turned, I couldn't find her, but I felt her there. I felt her rage._

_I felt her all-encompassing hate. _

_All because of me._

* * *

The actual project commences in the next chapter!  
Review and you can have your heart's desire.  
...or candy. Whatever I get to first will do, right?

And now I want candy.


	6. but what if i'm wrong?

A/N: There is now a "The Ugly Truth" banner! :D  
The link is on the profile.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_It was hot. So fucking scorching hot. Like the surface of the sun. I couldn't see through the bright light. _What is that?

"_The sun, silly." a voice laughed from behind me. I didn't remember asking that out loud._

"_Who's there?" I called out, still unable to see anything._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella. You don't recognize your own mother?" I stilled completely._

"_Mm-mom? What are you doing here?" I stammered. Slowly, everything started to get dark and cold, but I still couldn't see. _Why was she in Forks?

"_The question, my dear sweet Isabella, is what are you doing here, in Phoenix?"_

"_What?"_

_That's when her voice grew angry and hard. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see your face again, you lying little bitch!" she screamed, and it felt like she was surrounding me. No matter which direction I turned, I couldn't find her, but I felt her there. I felt her rage._

_I felt her all-encompassing hate. _

_All because of me._

I woke up breathing heavily. Sitting up in my bed I noticed I was drenched in sweat. I looked around in the limited light of my bedroom and heard a whirring noise coming from the far side of the room. _I guess Charlie finally fixed the heater._ No wonder I was so hot, it was on full fucking blast and I was buried under thick blankets.

I did my best to keep the dream from the forefront out of my mind as I climbed out of bed and walked out of my room after grabbing some dry clothes. There was no light peaking from the curtains, and I could tell it was around six in the morning; there was evidence of Charlie's morning routine all over the bathroom counter, and I knew he left at dawn nearly everyday.

The shower was heaven. It felt so nice to wash the disgusting sweat that had already started to smell off my body. I let the warm water ease my tense muscles and the sweet fragrance of my Sheer Freesia body wash felt as if it were magically calming my nerves.

I stayed in there until the water eventually ran cold, forcing me to leave my asylum. I settled on staying up since there was obviously no point in trying to sleep now that I had wasted an hour showering and there was only half an hour until school. I only had enough time to eat before I had to rush off to school, and on to my new mission.

The one where I prove that Edward is just like everyone else and that my power hasn't gone faulty.

First period passed by slowly and I found myself stepping foot in second period Gym for the first time. Just when I was about to enter the girl's locker room, two girls already in uniform walked out. As soon as they saw me, they both scowled, never taking their eyes off me as they headed to the gym's bleachers.

_Well, isn't that just fucking peachy?_ Rosalie and Alice Cullen are in this class.

I wasn't even looking forward to this class to begin with. Now? I'm downright dreading it.

I sluggishly changed into my gym clothes, not eager to go out and face the scary scary Cullen girls. I had to roll my eyes at wasn't as if they'd beat me up in front of the teacher. At least, I didn't think they would.

"Deep breath. You can do this, Swan. You've survived a lot worse. You can do this." I quietly mumbled to myself as I pushed the door open. "You can do this." I repeated as I made my way to the rest of the students.

"Alright class! Start your warm-ups, I want two laps around the gym. As soon as you finish, come stand right here, in the middle. I want absolute silence while you do, so I should hear no talking. Got it? GO!"

_Damn it._

I must have tripped five times while doing laps. It was just unfortunate that one of those times had to be when I was right next to Rosalie, who giggled as I regained my balance from almost taking a nose dive, tripping over fucking air. As soon as I finished I nearly collapsed in the center of the gym.

"God, Isabella. That was pathetic." Alice said snickering.

"Seriously, it was like watching a car wreck." Rose added.

_What the hell was that? A bad reenactment of Mean Girls?_

I gave them a toothy smile, and their smirks turned into glares: mission accomplished. I smiled even wider. We played basketball for the rest of the period, and half way through I faked an injury to sit out. My team was thankful, and I was happy to pass time on the bleachers until the bell rang.

Third period was boring, and I ended up with my head on my desk, sleeping for the entire period. It was lunch time finally, and I made my way to the cafeteria without seeing any of the Cullens. It was only until I was standing in the lunch line when I was graced with the presence of Edward, who was by himself.

"Hey." I muttered, trying to sound indifferent.

"Isabella." he did that slow nod thing.

"Bella." I corrected. I wanted to hear him say my name. _Would it sound as good as it did in my dream?_

I looked up at him, only to find him smiling gently. Then, his eyes found mine.

"Bella." he repeated. It definitely sounded way better in real life.

I fucking blushed. I had to look away from his intense gaze, almost dropping my tray when it reached the end of the line. Just as I was about to walk to the back of the room where my table was, I heard him call my name. _Fuck, that will take some getting used to. _I turned to see him with his head lowered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" then added "Since we're fake married and all." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh..."_Say something! _"Sure..." I drew the word out.

He looked doubtful, so I gave a small smile and waved for him to follow. We sat down and didn't dare speak. After about five minutes of silence I decided to lighten the awkward tension.

"Wow. We're just like a real married couple." I said in a serious tone. He laughed in reply. I would be embarrassed to admit that I was fucking soaring at the fact that I made him laugh.

"On the contrary, my parents talk all the time." he said, still smiling.

"Lucky." was all I replied with.

The silence was creeping back in, and I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, do you want to work on the project after school?"

"We could if you wanted, sure."

"My house?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't decline. I was on a mission, and I needed his unwitting cooperation.

"Okay." he responded, but he sounded unsure.

"Unless you're uncomfortable with that. We could always go to yours."

"I'm not very comfortable with either idea, but your house is probably the better option."

Just as I was about to reply, I saw two forms marching towards the table, stopping right behind Edward.

Alice and Rosalie looked undeniably livid.

"Edward." Rosalie hissed, alerting him to their presence. He turned in his seat to face his fuming sisters. "What?" he asked innocently. They just stared at him as if saying _Really?_

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I noticed that he slightly tugged on the ends, as if it would relieve his stress. "She's my fake wife; we have a project in Economics, and Bella and I were just making plans to get started on it after school." he explained.

"_Bella_?" Rosalie sneered. "Since when did you give her a nickname?"

"Since now." we stated in unison.

Alice jumped in. "We will talk. After school." she said pointedly.

"I'm actually going to Bella's house. That was the plan I was just referring to"

I decided to tune out their conversation by listening to music on my iPod. They weren't saying anything I hadn't heard already. The only bad thing was that my mind was free to wander, and wander it did. To the dream I had this morning. I tried my best not to think about my mother, but it was like the universe felt the need to remind me, over and over.

First song that came on: The band was _Phoenix_. The second: Mother Mother by Tracy Bonham. _Seriously?_ I scrolled through the music this time. _Hm. Black Betty by Ram Jam, still cuts it close. _I finally settled on Sinnerman by Nina Simone, and got lost in the music. When I looked up after a few minutes to see if they'd left yet, I saw that I was sitting alone. Edward had left with his stuff, so I figured he wouldn't be coming back, and somehow the thought upset me.

_Damn, Bella. What's with all the feelings lately? Is the Grinch growing a heart?_

I scoffed at the thought. To be honest, the only interesting thing about him is the fact that I can't tell if he's lying yet. It's not like I care, I barely know the guy, and as soon as I prove that he's not special, I'll lose interest. Simple as that.

_Keep telling yourself that._

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and I took my time as I tossed my tray and headed out of the cafeteria. As I reached my locker I saw Edward leaned up against his own. I made quick work of grabbing my stuff for Biology and Economics so I wouldn't have to come back until the end of the day. Edward stood silent as if deep in thought. "Still on for my house after school?" I asked, aiming to sound neutral.

"Work is work, I'll just have to endure it." he mumbled quietly.

"Endure what?" God, please let him lie before I have to kick him in the testicles.

"Talking to you." he said while shifting his eyes everywhere but at mine. He jumped slightly when I slammed my locker door with more force than necessary. I really didn't want to hurt him but he was edging on my last fucking nerve. So, instead of violence, I settled on pestering him with uncomfortable questions. Fuck waiting until after school, I'll settle this shit right now.

"Why did Lauren throw something at you the first day you were here?" I asked abrasively.

"You saw that?" _No shit._ I just waited for an answer.

He sighed. "She came up to us, started flirting with Jasper. I told her she wasn't his type." he explained, tugging at his hair again. _God, that's hot._

"That's it?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"She threw a bottle of orange juice at me when I said Jazz didn't go for insipid airheads who throw themselves people they've only just met." he said bluntly. "Well, no, first she asked what insipid meant, _then_ threw her drink at me."

I couldn't hold it in. I really tried, but the last part was just too much. Before I could stop myself, I bent forward, slapping both hands over my mouth to stifle the giggles that erupted from me. I started laughing so hard, tears poured from my eyes. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time, and it felt odd, but I was too busy enjoying the moment.

I peered up to see Edward looking at me, baffled yet highly amused by my hysterics. I didn't give a damn, it was nice to have a real laugh after so much emo fuckery.

"Come on, Casanova, class is starting." I said, getting the last few chuckles out of my system.

In Biology, we began studying about genetics and—Oh, fuck if I know, I really needed to start paying attention.

In Economics class, I stared at the back of Edward's head to pass time. I only stopped when he turned to ask for a pencil. When he caught me staring, my cheeks flamed and I pointed out a piece of invisible lint in his hair. _Nice save, Swan!_

When school was over, Edward trailed behind me all the way to my truck. It was then that I actually started getting nervous at the thought of him being in my house.

So, for what seemed like the millionth time today, I mentally told myself what I needed to hear.

_You can do this. _I really hoped I could, but my internal pep talk didn't stop my brain from shouting back one thing in reply.

_What if I'm wrong?_

* * *

So, I lied to you, and for that, I'm sorry. Bella's little _Spanish Inquisition_ starts next chapter.  
Also, for those wondering..  
Bella was listening to **Billie Holiday - All Of Me** on the truck's radio in the first chapter.


	7. power failure

A/N: I have a surprise for the next update.  
I'll give you a hint:

Chapter 6 in **Edward's POV**!

Aw damn. I ruined it.

Some advice: Listen to **_Foo Fighters - Tired Of You _**while reading this chapter. It doesn't go with it completely, but I love the mood it sets.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The silence was fucking smothering and awkward as I drove a little over the speed limit to get home. Edward sat quietly staring out of the window, and every time I looked over, I noticed he had his hand in his hair. _What the fuck is he so stressed about? It's _my_ house we're going to. _

I couldn't take any more of it, so I switched on the truck's crappy radio and the dreadful silence was replaced with the sounds of an old rock song that was released twenty years before I was even born. Without the pressure to make conversation, we both relaxed immediately.

I attempted to drive without looking at him, as I didn't want to fucking crash or anything, That would be a bummer.

A few minutes later, I was pulling into the driveway while Edward was off in EdwardLand. I sat there, taking the opportunity to gawk at his beautiful face, waiting patiently for him to come out of whatever daydream he was having. I started getting antsy and had to snap him the hell out of it.

Gentle, Bella, remember you have to pick his brain, it's better not to piss him off beforehand. "Uh, Edward?"

He finally looked at me, then around us. Did he seriously not notice that the truck had gone stationary?

I hopped out of the truck and he followed suit, walking behind me all the way into the house and into my kitchen. I asked him if he wanted anything, to be hospitable or whatever. I expected him to say no, but to my surprise, he requested water.

Handing him a cold bottle from the fridge, I motioned for him to take a seat as I went upstairs to grab my laptop. Maybe after I finished grilling him, we could actually do some work. Not that I gave a shit, I just didn't want to take his grade down with me.

I walked back to the kitchen but stood in the doorway instead of going in. He looked so odd at my worn little breakfast table, sitting in one of the mismatched chairs.

I picked up my camera quietly, turning it on in the living room, as not to alert him. I peeked my head around the corner. He was sitting there, staring out of the kitchen window, lost in thought.

God, he was good looking.

_Stop swooning and take the damn picture before you're caught, dumbass._

I aimed at his profile, focused on his face, and snapped the photo. The noise of my SLR capturing the image made him turn his head. I couldn't help it, I needed a forward shot. I snapped a second time. The look on his face was so fucking adorable, I thought I'd start giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Sorry, it's what I do." I said with a shrug.

"Of course." He was smiling, so I guessed he wasn't mad or anything.

"Do you always take pictures of people without their consent?" he asked.

"Not always, but I won't pass up opportunities for great photos, just because someone doesn't know about it." I stated a little bit defensively.

"Can I see it?" Edward asked, pointing to my camera. My grip immediately tightened around it. I never let people even touch it. My camera was like an appendage, apart of me as much as my hands and feet.

"I won't hurt it. I'm pretty capable of handling things with care. Stop looking so protective of it." he rolled his eyes and stretched his hand out.

_Ah, fuck. _

I timidly lifted the strap over my head, and with a deep breath, I handed him my heart.

_Cheesy much?_

"How much did this set you back?" he asked, eyeing my camera appreciatively.

"For all of my equipment together? About nine thousand." He whistled.

"Yeah, I know."

"You must really love it then."

"Obviously." I replied with a small laugh.

_Fuck. I lost track of the mission. _

"What do you love?" I asked nonchalantly. Well, I tried to anyway.

"Music." Ah.

"Is that your final answer?" I asked, sitting down at the table as he handed me my Nikon.

"I like to play it." _Fucking hell, don't say guitar._

"What instrument do you play?" _Don't fucking say it._

"Guitar."

_Damn it all to hell._

I'm pretty sure I visibly shuttered. That shit just wasn't fair.

I busied myself by turning on my laptop. "So, tell me about yourself, Husband." I stuttered a laugh.

"What about me?"

"Your life, likes, dislikes, secrets, fantasies, favorite candy..."

He laughed. "That's quite a list. Well, I have my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My siblings, you already know." he stopped to think.

"How about we play twenty questions?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine." I sighed.

"Okay, you go first."

"Favorite color?" I asked.

"Black. It's not an emo thing, I just think it suits me." _Let's get this over with._ "What do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad's a cop. My mom's a home-wrecker." I said bluntly, and his brows shot up to his hairline.

"Are you a virgin?" His eyes got impossibly wider.

"No." That answer made me angry. "Do you believe in love?"

"No." I answered before he finished the question.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl you've ever met?" A small part of me wanted him to say that I was.

"Tanya Denali, the girl I lost my virginity to." and he really meant it. _Double ouch._

"Have you ever worn makeup?" he asked, calm as ever, whereas I was moments away from throwing things. _Sharp things._

"Yes, I have." I replied bitterly.

"How how often do you masturbate?" I said, looking him in the eye.

"About five times a week. Or several times a day, depending on the company." he answered honestly. I was flooded with mental images of Edward in various places, getting his rocks off. I felt my cheeks get hot. Hell, I felt _everything_ get hot. _Stop blushing!_

"Are you picturing that right now?" He smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe."

Okay, this shit was getting on my nerves. Why hasn't he lied? I couldn't think of a more invasive question than that last one. It wasn't fucking working.

"What's the biggest lie you've ever told?" Might as well try it. I was getting worked up and was sure he noticed it. My face was set in a scowl and my hands were balled into tight fists atop the table.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I don't fucking know, now answer my question."

"I don't want to play this anymore. Could we start the project?" He was pulling his hair again.

"Ugh! Fine. Whatever." I rubbed my hands over my face.

_Mission: complete and utter fucking _FAIL_._

We worked on the stupid project for two hours before Edward had to get home. I walked him to the door, my mood entirely deflated. Back to mopey Bella.

"So, I will see you tomorrow?" I nodded in reply.

"We can go to your house next time. Alternate or something." I said. He just shrugged.

"This has been...pretty awful in the beginning, but thanks for being an active partner." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood I guessed.

"Sure. See you in class." I said in a monotone voice. He waved as he strode towards the little black Mercedes in my driveway.

As I shut the door, I resisted the urge to scream. The entire afternoon had proven nothing, and I was only left with more questions. I felt so tired, I just wanted to crawl in bed and stay there for a day or two.

I settled on making a small meal for myself, cleaning up, and heading to bed after a long bath.

Thankfully that night, I didn't dream of contemptuous mothers or infuriating, gorgeous boys.

* * *

Next day, I was standing in front of my locker, eating from a bag of mini donuts since I'd slept late, even when I went to bed early.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and suppressed an eye roll as I turned around to see who the hell felt the need to bother me so early in the morning.

"Hi, Bella." Alice greeted. I had to do a double take._ She's actually talking to me, and with no snark? _I hoped she wasn't planning some kind of prank. I wasn't in the mood for that shit.

"Hi." replied, knitting my eyebrows together.

"Edward said you would be dropping by the house to work on your project on Friday."

"Yep."

"Look, can I speak with you privately for a moment?" she asked, inching closer and resting a hand on my forearm.

I looked around. "There's no one in the hall." I stated the obvious.

"You know what I mean. Listen, I just wanted to..." She stopped as a student wandered down the empty hallway. "I wanted to apologize for acting so insane. I'm just very protective of my brother. I didn't want him to end up getting bullied by some tough chick. It sounds stupid, I know, but he's been through a lot and I was just looking out for him."

"Okay..." It sounded like a question.

"Okay! Now that that's settled, wanna be friends?" she asked, smiling genuinely. _What the hell?_

"Okay." I said indifferently.

"Okay." she nodded. _What the fuck is it with this family and nodding slowly?It's creepy._

"Better get to first period!" As she turned to leave she spoke again, over her shoulder. "I'll see you after school tomorrow!"

"What?" After school? I have to—oh, damn it.

"Yearbook Club!" she called out. _Of course._

I threw the empty bag that once contained my breakfast away and headed to my first class of the day. Instead of paying any attention, I thought back to the disaster that was my mission and instantly, I was depressed. I couldn't understand why it didn't work. Why didn't he lie? Everyone lies! I couldn't believe he was fucking honest with all of my stupid questions.

"Am I the problem?" I mumbled quietly to myself, with my hands covering my face.

I couldn't even tell anymore if my gift was failing me with him or if he just wouldn't lie. Everything was so confusing. If I couldn't tell when he lied, how could I trust him?

_That makes _no_ sense, and why would you need to trust him?_

I didn't even have an answer.

* * *

The school day had passed without incident. I was at home watching DVDs to distract myself from the thunderstorm going on outside, and anything to do with Edward. Every time I thought about him, I would get frustrated and I just wanted to forget him and my plan to prove he was a liar. He had no right to be immune to my power, and I hated him for it. I just didn't want to fucking care anymore.

I had started to fall asleep on the couch when I heard the house phone ring. Getting up, I hit my knee on the coffee table and had to stumble to the phone before they hung up. "Hello?" I asked, a little breathless, rubbing my sore knee.

"Isabella?" her stern voice said my name as if it left a sour taste in her mouth.

"Mom." was all I said.

"Don't sound too excited to hear from your mother, now." she replied sarcastically.

"The mother who hasn't called me in two months? The one who kicked me out of _her_ house? The one who sent me to live in fucking Forks with a father who works all the time? _That _mother?" I didn't say it angrily, just merely stated facts.

"Ever the drama queen." I could tell she was rolling her eyes at me.

"How's Carl?" I asked, faking a chipper voice.

"That's why I was calling." she sighed. "Look, Isabella, I'm sorry for what I said the day you left."

_Bullshit._

"I didn't mean any of it, and I called to ask you something."

"What is it?" It was my turn to roll my eyes. I knew what she was going to say.

"Wanna come home, Baby? I want you to meet Phil." she said excitedly.

"And, who is Phil?" I just wanted to hear her say it.

"My new husband, silly. Didn't your father tell you I remarried last month?"

"Oh." I let out a humorless laugh. "Hey, what do you mean by 'come home'? Like, to visit?"

"Or to stay, which ever. I miss my Bella. I really wish you'd at least consider coming here for a week or so."

She honestly expected me to forgive her and go visit her like nothing fucking happened. I never forgave her for what she did, and probably never will, I just stopped caring. Normally, I would've told her to go fuck herself, or whoever she happened to be jumping that week. I had to admit though, a week away from Edward, and all of the confusing stuff that came along with him, would be nice. Even if I was stuck around Renee.

As I was about to accept her offer, I noticed the lights started to flicker, before going out completely. I heard nothing but silence in the whole house; the storm had knocked out the power._ It had to happen when I was alone, didn't it?_

I desperately needed to just fucking get out of this dark house and maybe talk to someone, even if it was about nothing.

So, I called the one person that could take my mind off of everything, and just be. I didn't even know if they were taking my calls anymore, we hadn't talked since Wednesday night. I'd been so caught up with Edward, and him with Leah, that we didn't even bother speaking. _Some couple, huh?_

I dialed his number and waited. He picked up on the last ring, out of breath. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Jake." I hated that I sounded so pathetic and scared.

"Bells?" _No, the fucking Easter Bunny. _

"Can you come get me? My power's out." With that, he was on his way. For some reason, as I sat on the wet porch, waiting for him to come pick me up, I kept feeling an urge that I had to do something. That something had to change or I was bound to go crazy. As soon as I saw his VW Rabbit pulling up to the curb, I knew what I had to do.

Tonight, I was breaking up with Jake.

* * *

Who's anxious to finally hear Edward's side?  
I'm pretty sure it will be a one time thing, so don't get used to it.  
I just wanted him to have his moment.  
Hope you enjoyed!


	8. lights and sounds EPOV

A/N: Thank you guys, for all the alerts and favorites!

This would've been out sooner, but I suck. So there.

Now, for what you've all been waiting for:

Hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Edward!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I glanced over at Bella for the fifth time since getting in her truck. That last time, she looked so wound up, I was starting to get a little wary of her driving. We'd only been on the road for about seven minutes, and in that time, we said zero amount of words to each other. Just as I was about to attempt some kind of strained conversation, she angrily—more like anxiously—flipped her stereo on.

It was a lot easier to sit there with some background noise, which made me wonder why she didn't just turn it on to begin with.

_Had she been waiting for me to talk? _

I cursed under my breath. This was a bad idea. What if she started asking questions? Was I supposed to excuse myself? I should have thought about this before agreeing, but I just couldn't tell her no. She looked so hopeful. Maybe she really needed a high grade for this project. I couldn't very well stand in the way of her education, could I? Still, I was uneasy about the thought of being in her house with her, alone. What if she found out?

_Think, Cullen! What do I do if things get difficult? People think I'm purposely an ass, maybe I could play that up. _

All in all, I could make an excuse that I didn't want it to get out around school, but if I was being completely honest with myself, and I always am, it's because I really just didn't want her to think I was a freak. I admittedly am, but somehow, I wanted her to like me. I admire her no-bullshit attitude, and lets face it, she's very easy on the eyes. Her name is _Bella_, after all.

"Uh, Edward?" Bella called my attention quietly. I looked over to see her sitting there, keys in her hand, looking expectant. _Had we stopped moving? _I looked at my surroundings and noticed that we were in the driveway of a white house that looked a little worse for wear. _Keep your mouth shut, Cullen. Do not, I repeat, _do not _insult her house. _

She climbed out first and I followed her lead all the way to the door. I stared at the back of her head to keep myself from commenting on her shabby home. The girl had some nice hair; it was very shiny.

As she opened the door and waved me inside, I tried to keep my eyes on her, not even sparing a glance at the actual interior of the house. She lead me to the kitchen where I assumed we'd be working. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat? Anything?"

"I would like some water" I said, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt. I tend to get very thirsty when I'm anxious.

As soon as she gave me my bottle of water, she waved at the table and sprinted out of the kitchen. I sat down on a rickety floral-print chair and unpacked my school supplies. As I sat there, I took a chance and actually looked around. The kitchen was small, nothing matched, and the cabinets and drawers were painted a dingy yellow that had worn and chipped with age, but it was...homey.

Staring out of the little window over the sink, I started debating whether I should just run for it. Bella intimidated me for some reason. She was ballsy and outspoken, and those attributes were very dangerous for someone like me. See, on the outside, I seemed just as confident and outspoken as her, but I wasn't. I just had no choice.

On the inside, I was mortified every single time I was forced to voice the truth. Call it a curse or condition or even a quirky flaw, I just call it my burden.

Because I, Edward Cullen, am incapable of lying. I always have been. Believe me, I've tried, but it's like something in my brain never developed properly, and when I even attempt to say something that I know isn't the truth, it just won't come out. Sort of like the movie Liar Liar, where Jim Carrey's character, Fletcher, was unable to tell a lie after his son made a birthday wish. As far as I know, I hadn't been wished into telling the truth all the time, so maybe I was just born that way.

I stopped asking 'why' a long time ago. It wouldn't change anything to constantly question what was wrong with me. With the help of my family, I did manage to keep it from getting out to everyone in school—for a while anyway.

My rule was simple: just keep my fucking mouth shut, even if I looked like the biggest douche in the world.

Better to look like one, then to sound like one.

I heard a loud click from the doorway and looked over to see Bella, standing there with a camera hiding her face. Another click sounded when I faced her.

_She was taking my picture. _The thought made me smile.

"Sorry, it's what I do." she shrugged. Jasper had mentioned that Bella was the photographer for our school's yearbook club.

"Of course." I smiled at her, to show there was no reason to apologize. I did, however, feel the need to tease her a little. "Do you always take pictures of people without their consent?"

"Not always, but I won't pass up opportunities for great photos, just because someone doesn't know about it." she said with an edge to her voice. She was quite adorable when she was defensive over something.

"Can I see it?" I said, pointing to her camera. She got this look on her face, like I was asking for her first born. _Definitely adorable._

"I won't hurt it. I'm pretty capable of handling things with care. Stop looking so protective of it." I had to roll my eyes. _Did she think I was an incompetent moron who didn't know how to hold something without breaking it?_

After a moment of thought, she very hesitantly handed me the expensive looking device.

"How much did this set you back?" I asked, turning the camera over in my hands. I knew Nikons were pretty costly.

"For all of my equipment together? About nine thousand." I whistled in response. _Impressive_.

"Yeah, I know." she said, smirking.

"You must really love it then."

"Obviously." She had a light in her eyes when she spoke. You could definitely tell she wasn't lying. This really meant a lot to her. I know, I get the same look when I play my music. The look of pure joy.

"What do you love?"she asked inquisitively.

"Music." I replied honestly, because really, what the hell else could I do?

"Is that your final answer?" She sat down across from me and I returned the precious possession to it's very fretful owner.

I mentally sighed. _And so the questions begin. _"I like to play it."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guitar." I answered. I've been playing it for six years. I mean, I was no Jimmy Page, but I liked to think I was pretty good at it now.

"So, tell me about yourself, Husband." Her laugh sounded a bit strained. _Had my answer upset her?_

"What about me?" I asked, dumbly.

"Your life, likes, dislikes, secrets, fantasies, favorite candy..." _Oh._

"That's quite a list. Well, I have my parents, Carlisle and Esme. My siblings, you already know." I figured less was more, but then again, I wanted to know more about Bella. In the short time I've known her, I could tell she was different from the other girls at school. In what way, I didn't exactly know yet.

"How about we play twenty questions?" I asked her, desperately hoping I wouldn't regret it.

"Yeah, fine." she said while sighing.

"Okay, you go first."

"Favorite color?" Well, that one was simple enough. _Maybe they'll all be this easy._

"Black. It's not an emo thing, I just think it suits me." I explained, not wanting her to think I was depressed or something.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad's a cop. My mom's a home-wrecker." I couldn't stop my expression at her response. Her voice was filled with an emotion I couldn't decipher, but I could tell it wasn't a happy one.

"Are you a virgin?" _So much for easy questions._

"No." was my only reply. It was my turn again. I wanted to ask if she had a boyfriend, but decided against it and asked something less personal—or much more, I couldn't tell. "Do you believe in love?"

I didn't even have time to complete the question before she replied with "No" harshly. _Interesting._

"Who do you think is the hottest girl you've ever met?" That was a difficult one. _Why would she ask that? _Only one face came to mind, and damn it, I really didn't want to say this.

"Tanya Denali, the girl I lost my virginity to." If she had asked for the _most beautiful _girl I'd ever met, I would have been beet red; I would have said "You, Bella."

_Yes. There _is_ a difference._

As I thought about that, I couldn't help but look at her. She had such natural beauty, which prompted me to ask something that one should never ask a girl like Isabella Swan.

"Have you ever worn makeup?" She wouldn't need it, at all, but I bet she'd be a total knockout if Alice ever got a hold of her.

"Yes, I have." she stated sharply.

"How how often do you masturbate?" she asked calmly. _Well! There's my karma for the makeup question._

"About five times a week. Or several times a day, depending on the company." I couldn't maintain eye contact any longer and looked down. I noticed her cheeks were rapidly turning dark red. _Hm._

"Are you picturing that right now?" I teased. Her cheeks went a shade darker before she replied with a quiet "Maybe."

I wanted to ask if that was a good thing, or bad, but didn't have the balls to. Flirting with my fake wife didn't seem like a good idea. Especially when that same person could tear you to shreds with her words. I still remember how stunning she looked, all fired up that first day, by the snack machine.

I finally brought my eyes up to meet hers once again. She seemed as if she was trying to read my mind or something and I began getting uncomfortable under her scrutinizing stare.

"What's the biggest lie you've ever told?"

_Game Over._

I started to internally panic. Immediately, I wanted to ask why she picked that particular question. _Did she know something? Had she found out?_ I tried telling myself to stop being paranoid, because there was no way she would know that about me. My family would've never told her.

_Right?_

I realized I had to say something quick. Sidetrack her.

Piss her off.

"Why are you so angry all the time?" _Please just let her rant and kick me out._

"I don't fucking know, now answer my question." she shot back.

"I don't want to play this anymore. Could we start the project?" I asked, giving up.

"Ugh! Fine. Whatever." I didn't understand her reaction, but I knew I would have to talk to my brothers and sisters soon. _They better not have said a damn thing._

We finally settled on doing our work, not talking unless it was absolutely necessary. A couple hours passed and I had to head home about half way through the first assignment. I called my father while Bella was in the bathroom, and was ready to leave by the time she came back.

We shared an awkward goodbye at the door, and I ran to my father's car in the driveway, waving behind me.

The ride was quiet, only exchanging pleasantries to fill the silence. When we arrived home, I went straight to my room. I needed to be alone after the time I spent with Bella. Tomorrow, I would talk to my family, ask them if they'd said anything that would have clued her in.

I spent the rest of the night playing my guitar, only stopping to eat some dinner before bed.

That night, I dreamt of a brown eyed, acid tongued beauty named Isabella Swan.

* * *

The next morning I found myself sitting in the kitchen with my siblings, eating breakfast. Alice and Rose were picking through their fruit, Emmett was doing his best at imitating a garbage disposal, and Jasper had his nose buried in a comic book. I didn't know how to ask them about the whole Bella thing, so I just sat and waited for an opportunity while I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it with candy.

Just as we were coming out of the house, I remembered that Alice and Rosalie were now on the yearbook committee. It gave me the perfect idea.

"Hey, Al?" My sister turned to me with a curious expression on her face. "Don't freak out or anything. I just want to be cautious. Could you maybe...talk to Bella?" I asked, and she looked at me as if I'd asked her to walk in inch deep mud with her new Gucci heels on.

"What crack are you smoking?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to make sure she doesn't know about me. You know..." I gave her a pointed look. Her eyes got wide, and just as I thought, she flipped.

"WHAT? How would she know Edward? God! Don't tell me you told her!" she shrieked, throwing her arms about.

"Alice, calm down." I said, stopping her rant before she could jump to any more conclusions. "I didn't tell her. I just want to make sure she hadn't figured it out." I said, guessing by her reaction, and the surprised looks of my siblings, that no one had said anything to her.

"Just be nice, she's not as bad as she seems." I told her.

After debating it over in her head she finally sighed and let out a small, petulant "Fine."

"Be. Nice." I ordered.

"Yeah, yeah."

Bella didn't bother speaking to me all day. She just sat there in class, looking bemused . I thought to say something that would snap her out of whatever mood she was in, but decided against it. I knew I'd probably only make it worse.

After school let out, Alice and Jasper headed home and Emmett, Rose, and I thought we should stop by the grocery store to get some food and drinks to go with the pizzas we were getting for dinner.

When we arrived, Em and Rose went off on their own, so I decided to walk around, grabbing anything that looked good.

I was strolling down the candy isle, as I often do, when a couple sauntered up behind me. They were too busy laughing and joking to pay attention and ended up running into my cart, which ran into me. I turned to see a tall, dark skinned guy with big muscles and Native-American features, smiling ear to ear at the girl beside him. She was only a few inches shorter with long raven black hair, and a similar smile to her company.

"Sorry, man. Didn't see you there." he said apologetically. Then, glancing at my face, he stopped and held out his hand. "You're a Cullen, right? I'm Jacob, this is Leah. We've seen you around school."

"Yeah. Edward." I shook his hand. The girl—Leah waved politely, with an arm wrapped around the guy's bicep.

"How are things going there?" he questioned. They seemed friendly. I figured it couldn't hurt to talk to them for a moment.

"All in all, it's okay." I shrugged.

"Any ladies caught your eye yet?" Leah asked, wiggling her eyebrows and smiling.

I smiled too as I thought of Bella. She may act insane, but she looks pretty adorable doing it. "Yeah."

"Awesome. So, who's the lucky lady?" Jacob asked.

"Her name's Bella." I stated shyly.

"Bella Swan?" I'd only noticed then that their smiles had disappeared.

"You know her?" _Great question, Dumbass. This is Forks. Everyone knows everyone._

"Yeah." he said ruefully. His whole demeanor had changed, but I couldn't place the new mood.

"We gotta take off. See you around." he rushed, tugging on his—I assumed—girlfriend's arm.

_Well, okay then. _I shrugged it off. Maybe they'd had a similar experience with Bella that I'd had my first day.

We finally left the store, with way more stuff than planned, and headed home.

The thunderstorm really kicked in around eight, so I settled on going to bed early, turning off everything in my room, laying down, and just listening to the music that nature was creating outside.

* * *

Next chapter picks up where Bella's POV left off.  
I'll make sure and repost the last bit to keep it flowy.

Yeah, I really did just say flowy.  
Thanks!


	9. i was hoping

A/N: Don't hurt me! I know I'm wayyyy late with this, but I had a horrible time trying to write. Thank you guys for your patience and I was hoping (hehe like the chapter title! :D) that I'd still have some readers, so please don't throw things at me. Here's the new chap. Bella's POV again. Enjoy!

The chapter was inspired by **_Alanis Morissette - I was hoping_**. Give it a listen if you want. I personally love the song.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**BPOV Chapter 6**

"_Can you come get me? My power's out." With that, he was on his way. For some reason, as I sat on the wet porch, waiting for him to come pick me up, I kept feeling an urge that I had to do something. That something had to change or I was bound to go crazy. As soon as I saw his VW Rabbit pulling up to the curb, I knew what I had to do._

_Tonight, I was breaking up with Jake._

* * *

I spent the entire car ride thinking about how to break the news to Jacob. We rode in silence, the storm raging around us making me too nervous to talk anyway. I just sat in the passenger side having a staring contest with the window, while Jake navigated through the thick downpour.

_No chance for a calm _during_ the storm, I suppose. _

Geez, I was really on edge tonight.

When we pulled into the diner, Jake practically shot out of the car and around to my side to open my door for me. Something he'd never done before. With an iron grip on each other we ran into the building before we could get soaked in the rain.

"Ice cream?" he asked as we took our seats in the small booth. I nodded.

The place was nearly empty except for us and a few others on the opposite side of the dining area which fortunately guaranteed some privacy. I sat patiently as the waitress took our small order, then Jake and I maintained our not-so-comfortable silence as we waited for the food. I chose to examine the chipped paint on my nails, and he chose to stare off into nothing.

_Well, aren't we a matched pair of fun and excitement?_

"So...How are things?" he asked, probably trying to ease the awkwardness, and failing horribly.

"Fine. I just needed to get out of the house. If I'm lucky, the power will be on by the time I get back home."

A few minutes passed in silence before I heard him speak again. "Can I talk to you, Bells?" he asked timidly. I nodded dumbly for the second time.

"I saw—" he paused as the waitress delivered our 'food'. I waved him on as soon as she walked away.

"I saw Edward today, in the grocery store."

"That's…nice?" _Why the hell would he want to talk about Edward?_

"He's got a thing for you." he stated, while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Bullshit." I rolled my eyes, smiling like an idiot. _Why the hell did the thought thrill me a little?_

"It's true, he told me and Le—he told me himself."

I looked down at my hands as he spoke again.

"You know, I haven't seen much of you since the whole Sam/Leah thing." he started quietly. When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"You also know I love you right?" he questioned. I couldn't look up. There was that tone in his voice. The _"I have some bad news and you're going to hate me" _tone.

I knew what he was going to say. He was beating me to the punch. The thought sunk in, and I started to panic before he could even say anything. I thought I'd be able to handle it but couldn't even let him do it, and the more I thought about it, I couldn't even fucking do it. I couldn't be alone, and I really didn't care if he was _in love_ with Leah.

_He_ was breaking up with _me, _and I had to stop him.

I looked up slowly, tears welling in my eyes, and told him what I knew would crush his resolve before he'd even have a chance in hell of getting the words out, because he couldn't bare to say no to me. Because I couldn't let him go.

"I love you too, Jake. So much. I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch. I can't imagine what I'd do without you." I felt tears run down my face. Now, for the real kicker.

"I need you." I whispered, and his face twisted in agony. I knew I had him.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella." he said, his voice strangled. He reached over the table, grabbing my hands and squeezing them tight. Before I knew what I was doing, I flung my self over the table and for the first time, I kissed him passionately. To my surprise, he kissed back with just as much force.

* * *

I woke up feeling even more tired than when I went to sleep. Dragging my exhausted self out of bed, I headed to the bathroom to shower before school.

I didn't want to think about last night, but of course, that only made it even harder to get out of my head. Kissing Jake—_really_ kissing him—was different, and I was hoping I'd get some kind of feeling that made everything okay, thinking maybe if I tried really hard, I might be able to feel the same kind of love for him that he felt for Leah.

I felt nothing though, not even guilt.

I got ready for school at a slow pace, and sat down in the dull little kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. I let my eyes wander around the small space and as soon as they landed on the phone, it rang. With a huff, I stood and stumbled to the other side of the room, yanking the phone from the wall. "Yeah?" I answered in my usual pleasant tone.

"Bella? What happened last night? Did you hang up on me? You know, you really don't have to be such a brat. A simple no would've been fine." I heard mother complain on the other end of the line.

_It's too early for this shit._ "Mom, I didn't hang up on you, the power went out." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Whatever. Listen, are you coming to visit or not?"

"I don't even know when I have a break, Mom. I can't just cut school for a week to meet my new daddy."

"You can come for Thanksgiving! It's perfect. That will give me the next two months to prepare."

"I'll think about it." I knew I'd decline eventually, but right now, I thought it best to leave the option open, if only so she wouldn't bitch at me.

"Fantastic! Oh Bella, you'll love it, the new house is really coming together, I just know you'll feel at home here."

"Awesome!" I replied with fake enthusiasm.

We said our goodbyes and I decided to leave early. I arrived at school a little over half an hour before it started, and headed to the darkroom. I figured I might have time develop a roll of film.

Okay, just the ones of Edward, really.

It took no time at all to go through my usual process, and by the time I hung the reel up to dry, it was time for class. I didn't look too closely at the film, saving that for when I made the prints. I found myself anxious to see Edward's pictures, making a mental note to go right back to the darkroom at lunch time.

For once, I had something to look forward to. As petty as it may be, I was excited.

First period, I was doing my best to pay attention to whatever the hell the teacher was going on about, but I couldn't concentrate. Every time I looked over at the neighboring desk, I saw Leah staring at me oddly, fidgeting in her seat. Halfway through the monotonous lesson, I'd gotten fed up with her staring, and for the first time since my little bitch fit, I spoke to her.

I leaned over so that she could hear me."Have some drugs with your Cheerios this morning?" I asked quietly, quirking an eyebrow.

"No." she whispered, with an awkward laugh.

"Then are you developing a crush on me or something? Because the way you keep staring—" I was cut off by arms wrapping tightly around my neck.

_She was hugging me?_

"Can we finally make up now? I miss you, Bells."

She was telling the truth.

I honestly didn't know what to say. My first thought was to tell her to fuck off, tell her she ruined my fucking relationship, but a small part of me actually wanted to reconnect with her. With so much drama going on right now, I could use a friend.

Emphasis on the _use_ part.

Fuck it, time to make up.

Instead of replying, I wrapped my arms loosely around her shoulders in acceptance. She got the hint, smiled, and whispered plans to eat lunch together.

Gym was bearable. Alice and Rosalie's attitude toward me seemed to be a complete turn around from the previous days, but I doubt I would've gave a fuck either way. The fact that they were being nice didn't make me any less reluctant for yearbook after school. I still didn't know how the hell they joined so fast. What would they even do on staff? They barely knew anyone.

Third period was much of the same behavior from the psycho Cullen sisters, but I actually managed to pay attention in class.

Lunch time arrived and I walked to the cafeteria with Leah by my side. She was texting back and forth with someone. I didn't ask who it was, assuming it was probably my boyfriend.

Standing in the line to get my food, I peered around the room. My eyes reached the Cullen table, where I noticed Edward looking at me. Before I could even wonder why he was staring, I suddenly remembered the darkroom.

_Shit, the pictures!_

I was already forming excuses to leave in my head when Jake walked up behind me.

_Fuck._

I couldn't leave them alone again, could I? Not if I really wanted him to stay with me. I could always develop the prints of Edward later.

_But, I don't want to wait! _

I rolled my eyes at my petulant thoughts. This was fucking stupid. I just had to bear the time until I could slip away. The photos would be there, Jake was more important right now.

Well…being around him was.

I sighed, following Jake and Leah to the table, wondering when my life had gotten so pathetic.

Angela and I chatted about yearbook club and the new arrivals to the staff, while Ben went off with Mike and the other guys on the football team. Jake and Leah were lost in their own conversation, and every once in a while Jake would sling his arm across the back of my chair or kiss my cheek. That was a normal occurrence for us before the last couple of weeks. What was really weird was that I noticed every time he did so now, Leah would look away uncouthly.

I stared at her for a moment, feeling Jake's arm slowly retreat from behind me. I guessed he had noticed it too. She looked…I don't even know. I wouldn't ask her what her problem was; I was worried what the answer might be. Finally turning away from Leah, I started to get the feeling that I was being watched.

I looked around at the tables surrounding ours, no one was paying any attention to me. Just as I was about to question my sudden onset paranoia, my wandering gaze landed on the Cullen table and again I saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me. Edward's expression was a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

_What the hell was with people today and why am I catching all these weird looks?_

My lunchtime torture came to an end when the bell rang. I said my goodbye to Jake and Angela, and I walked to Biology with Leah.

"So, you coming this weekend?" Leah asked we strode down the hallway.

"Am I coming to what?"

"The shelter! I called this morning and they're expecting me back on Saturday." _Ah._

A year ago, when Leah had desperately wanted to buy a car for herself, she went into Port Angeles to get a part-time job. She knew it would take a long time to save up, but she was determined to do it anyway.

One of the places she stopped by was the Port Angeles animal shelter. There, she met and fell in love with Harley—a huge but adorable_ S_hiloh Shepherd dog. She ended up with a job that didn't pay, and a new member of the family. Car long forgotten. Ever since then, she's volunteered at the shelter every Saturday. I'd tag along and help out on occasion, so it wasn't surprising for her to ask if I'd be there. The only thing that _was_ surprising that she was being so damn nice to me. She hadn't told any lies though. She was actually being a _friend_.

Somehow, that explanation didn't please me.

_What if it stopped working on her too?_

I sighed deeply as quietly as I could, trying hard not to think about the prospect of yet another problem. We reached my class and Leah hugged me again, peering into the room behind me. She had that weird look on her face again as I waved her away.

I entered the classroom, noticing the teacher was nowhere to be found. I also noticed that Edward, much like in the cafeteria, had taken to staring at me again. It was really starting to piss me off.

I made my way to our lab table, slamming my books down as I took my seat. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked him, keeping my eyes ahead.

"No." he replied. I looked over to see him wearing a similar expression to the one he wore at lunch.

I didn't even have it in me to be annoyed anymore. I couldn't even muster up enough attitude when I spoke next, I just ended up sounding weary any whiny.

"Then what is it?" The exhaustion was evident in my voice.

"I was just…never mind." he whispered.

I lowered my head onto the table with a thud as the teacher entered the classroom. I had hoped he would take notice and excuse me without me having to ask. I just wanted to go home and crawl in bed.

No such luck.

I felt Edward lean closer to me, and I held my breath before exhaling shakily.

"Bella, is he your boyfriend?" he asked tentatively.

I already knew the _he_ he was referring to. "Yes."

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my back. I turned my head—which was still resting on the table—to face Edward, and for a moment I didn't care what he had to say, as long as I could get lost in his eyes.

God, he was sure something to look at.

_Wait, focus!_

He took a deep breath, shifting his eyes away from mine, then back again.

"I think there's something you should know..."

* * *

Let me reiterate: DO NOT HURT ME!  
-Hides in the closet-

_Oh, damnit! Now they know!  
_-Hides in an undisclosed location. NOT the closet, I swear!-


	10. red light

A/N: Big gasp! Here's the new chapter. I slipped in a little present for you guys because it took so long to update!  
Hope you enjoy it.

Incase you guys haven't checked out our profile page, I'll repeat it here. House of Trepidation is on a little mini hiatus while Bri waits for internet in her new apartment. I know we all miss her, and hopefully she'll be on soon and she did reveal to me that she's been writing a new chapter for HoT anddddd working on some new stuff! So, we'll have to wait and see.

Also, please excuse any errors/typos/jumbles, I don't have anyone here to read it over anymore (sadface) and I really wanted to get this chapter up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_He took a deep breath, shifting his eyes away from mine, then back again._

"_I think there's something you should know."_

I raised my eyebrows in question, curious to see where the hell he was going with this.

"…What is it?" I asked when he remained quiet.

He took another deep breath. "Bella I—"

"Miss Swan, can you come forward please? And bring your belongings with you," I heard Mr. banner's frazzled voice call out.

I looked ahead to find my teacher holding a yellow slip, waiting patiently for me to get moving. I glanced back at Edward and by the look on his face, I could see he was just as pissed by the interruption as I was.

"Now, Miss Swan."

I sighed while gathering my things. "Coming."

I felt Edward's eyes on me the entire time it took to reach the front of the classroom. Then again, the whole class was giving me their undivided attention, happy to have some distraction from what I guessed was a boring lesson.

"Guidance Counselor," Mr. Banner said simply, handing me the slip of paper and pointing at the door.

I walked through the halls in no hurry as I made my way to the front office, knocking loudly on the counselor's door when I arrived.

"Come on in!"

I opened the door and poked my head in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah! Isabella, come have a seat," Mrs. Dot said, a bright smile and twinkly eyes adorning her face. It was all fake, of course.

I did as she asked and sat down in the uncomfortable chair, waiting for her to start. She had my file in front of her on the massive, paper cluttered desk. As she skimmed through the folder I peered around the room. If I hadn't met her, I would've guessed by the small space that she was a bit of an erratic busy bee in her organized chaos of an office. Knowing her pretty much proves that observation is correct. Not that I knew her, I just call them like I see them.

After several moments of silence, she addressed me. "So, how are your studies going?" she asked. _Seriously?_

"You tell me." I answered with a shrug.

"Isabella, I won't lie. You're behind in almost all of your classes. The main complaint of your teachers is that you refuse to apply yourself. You don't pay attention in class, your homework doesn't get turned in, and the work itself when it _is_ turned in is sub-par at best.

"Good to know."

"You're on the verge of being kicked off of the Yearbook staff which would effectively ban you from using the school's darkroom," she said with a hint of a smile.

_What the fuck? They can do that?_

"Yes, they can. This isn't good news for you, I take it?" she smirked like the cat that ate the canary. I shook my head, scowling at the mess in front of me.

"Well, this gives you some incentive, now doesn't it?" I watched her smug smile get wider and wider. "I've seen many students with the same attitude. You feel you can't be bothered with the trivial educational process. what's the point, right? You already know everything you need to know. You don't care about graduating, going to college or even getting a decent job, because you are so sure you can get by some way, somehow."

I snorted. _Did she _really_ think this reverse psychology shit would work?_

"Mess with your future, who cares?" She threw her hands in the air.

"Mess with something you love, and now we're getting somewhere."

"Are you done yet?" I questioned while rubbing my face, trying to suppress a loud groan.

"The funny thing is that as careless as you are about your future, I'm willing to bet you'd agree to anything I say as long as it kept your precious little hobby safe."

Minutes passed and I was full on glaring at her.

_Who the fuck did she think she was?_

The thing that really pissed me off was that she was sort of right, and I hated her even more for it. She stared right back, completely calm, just waiting for me to crack. And crack I did.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed in defeat. "What do I need to do?" I asked reluctantly.

"Isabella—"

"It's just Bella." I spoke slowly through clenched teeth so as not to scream at the insufferable bitch.

"Bella," she replied pointedly. "You're a bright girl with common sense. You should already know what obviously needs to be done."

"So I just get my grades up and that's it? I won't be kicked out of Yearbook?" I asked dumbly.

She nodded slowly and it made me think of Jasper. "We need to see a significant amount of improvement. You have one week." She spoke with a tone that left no room for argument. Thankfully, she dropped the smug expression.

"Fine. Whatever."

"One week, Miss Swan."

"Got it."

"Any questions?" she asked as I started to stand.

"Nope." I turned to leave but she spoke once again.

"You know… If you treat the world like a pain in the ass, you'll never be able to sit comfortably."

I looked back, surprised. _Did she really just say that?_

Her chin was resting on her clasped hands, smirk back in place. "You'll do well to remember that the next time someone inconveniences you with help," she stated, pointing a finger at me. "Get to class." With that, I left the stuffy room and made my way back to Biology.

The bell rang when I was halfway back to class making me turn around and head in the opposite direction. On the way to Economics I thought back to the 'conversation' I was having with Edward. What the hell was he going to say anyway? And why did he look so serious?

At least I had an excuse to approach him now, with a question other than "You're smokin' hot, do you mind if I lick your face?"

_Yeah…no._

I arrived at Mrs. Ellison's room, taking my usual seat in the back. Edward wasn't there yet so I decided to entertain myself by doodling on an empty page of my scarcely used notebook. A few minutes passed and the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the hour. Edward was still absent from the seat in front of me.

As class progressed, so did my pathetic descent into depression, with a side of anxiety. Where was he? Why wasn't I let in on this disappearing act? Most of all: why did I care? It was like I was having withdrawal symptoms. _Edward withdrawals_. It was beginning to make my head spin.

_Ugh._

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Miss Swan, can you come forward please? And bring your belongings with you," the dreadful teacher called out, interrupting me just as I was about to tell Bella that her boyfriend was a lying, cheating sack of— "Now, Miss Swan."

My eyes stayed trained on her back until she was out the door. I sighed in annoyance and decided it was probably best not to spill that kind of news—especially to a girl—in class. She could have had some kind of breakdown and everyone around us would think I'd said something horrible to her on purpose.

In my short time at Forks High, I had already acquired the reputation of a heartless asshole. I hated it, but it was what it was. Bella was different though. I didn't want her to think of me that way. Well, any more than she already did.

Class seemed duller without her presence, even though we didn't usually speak when she _was_ there.

Bella still hadn't returned by the time Mr. banner dismissed us, so I went searching for her out in the hall. I was still scanning the crowds of students with no luck when I saw my sister walking in my direction.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked Alice when reached me.

"Hello to you too!" she replied, feigning a scowl. "Why are you asking _me_ if I've seen her? Oh my god! She went all bitchy on you again, didn't she? I'll maim her, I swear!"

"Alice? Shut. up. This is important." I stated while dragging her into an empty classroom.

I quickly told her the situation. How I saw Bella's boyfriend with another girl, how I'd unfortunately slipped to him that I had a bit of a crush on her, and how I was about to tell her everything I saw when she had to leave class. Alice's reaction was nothing I expected it to be. No evil laugh _or_ happy dance! What she did do frightened and confused the hell out of me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You will NOT tell Bella that she's being cheated on!" her voice was surprisingly loud considering the small form it was coming out of.

"Are you insane? You can't just tell someone something like that without proof! All you'll do is break her heart, and you don't even know if he's actually cheating. You shouldn't even tell her what you saw. Besides, even if what you think is true, you know it's none of your business." She was seething by the time she finished. It took a few minutes to speak.

It was like she was trying to…protect her?

I guess I stayed quiet for too long, because she spoke again. Thankfully in a calmer, quieter tone.

"So, telling her anything is out. What do you plan to do?" she asked, looking at me expectantly with her hands rested on her hips.

"she knows I have something to tell her. What am I supposed to say when she asks? You know I can't lie about it."

Alice sighed and and sat down on the desk behind her. She was silent for a few moments, twirling her hair every so often. I couldn't understand why she was so adamant about keeping this a secret from Bella. _I thought she hated her. _Must be a girl thing. Again.

Life would be so much simpler if everyone had my condition. Or it'd be completely chaotic. Maybe life would be simpler if I were normal. I wouldn't even need to worry about any of this.

"Look, Edward. Just tell her that…that you can't tell her."

"Brilliant idea! Then afterward I could start wearing pea coats and sunglasses indoors and tattoo 'obscure loner freak' in huge letters on my forehead, because that is exactly what she'll think of me. A freak."

"Edward don't be silly!" She paused. "That tattoo would never fit on your forehead," she said, giggling at her own joke, like this was no big deal. I sighed, tugging at my hair. _Why did it have to get so complicated? _I just wanted to do the right thing, and apparently even _that_ was wrong.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just tell her that you can't say anything now. It's not a lie."

"Alice—"

"I say you can't. So it's not lying."

"This is so stupid! Remind me, why I shouldn't just tell her?"

"Because I said so, and that's final,"

"And if I do?" I challenged, inching closer to her. Her only reply was an evil grin.

We stood there, staring each other down while waiting for the other to break. She looked so confidant that I would fold before she did. Like it was useless to fight, an easy win for her. I'd just cave in and do whatever she said because 'Alice is always right and Edward is a brainless, submissive fool who is only around to take orders and embarrass himself daily with his inability to keep his mouth shut when he should.' _Damn it all to hell_. I sighed at my self-deprecating thoughts.

But she was right.

"Fine!" I shouted acerbically, throwing my hands in the air.

Alice clapped seeming pleased with herself. She even added a giggle to which I rolled my eyes. I looked up at the large clock that hung over the blackboard to see that class had already started and we'd spent half an hour talking. Alice followed my gaze and made a small gasp, then she rushed out of the empty classroom shouting "Get to class, and remember what I said!"

Instead of following her lead and heading to Economics, I stood there in the dark, quiet room, trying to think of a better way out of this mess. Something other than telling Bella "Sorry, I can't divulge the information you seek at this time." Something that wouldn't make me sound mentally incompetent.

After twenty minutes of racking my brain for an idea, I finally came to a conclusion. The only thing that sounded plausible. It was definitely going to affect my grades and it was probably just as bad as Alice's suggestion, but it was something I was already used to doing, dramatic as it was.

I was going to ignore Bella completely.

* * *

**BPOV**

He never showed.

School ended and I was on my way to my own personal torture chamber known as Yearbook Club. I hadn't seen even a glimpse of Edward since Biology, but unluckily for me, I had pleasure of being able to spend the next hour with Alice and Rosalie. Yet another reason to dread that place.

After retrieving my camera from my locker I made it to the Arts classroom which doubled as the club's headquarters with only a few minutes to spare. I chose that time to not think about Edward, or his family for that matter, and set up my makeshift station. While I was organizing the many photo prints in my small area, I heard Angela walk in and greet everyone. I turned to wave when—oh god.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in a sugary sweet voice.

She was wearing a clean, pressed, white button down shirt, a curve hugging high-waist pencil skirt, and shoes that looked far too expensive to wear in Forks weather. _Really? A wardrobe change for an after school club? _I looked down at my own outfit and suddenly felt atrocious in comparison to the tiny supermodel walking towards me.

Rosalie came in behind her, nowhere near as enthusiastic as Alice. She even had the nerve to scowl when she noticed her sister speaking to me. Guess she hadn't gotten over that whole 'verbally bitch-slapping her brother and flipping her off' thing.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. Angela saved me by beginning the meeting before I had a chance to reply.

"Okay guys, listen up. As I'm sure you've heard, we have two new members. Alice and Rosalie Cullen." She introduced us one by one, even though it wasn't necessary. The Cullen sisters were already popular with pretty much everyone.

We began our usual work and after making her rounds, Angela waved me over to her station. "Hey Bella" she smiled. "I need the pictures from the game by tomorrow. Go work your magic!" she said, as if she could sense my need to just get away for a while.

"Thanks Ang." I smiled gratefully and turned to grab my things before practically sprinting out of the door.

I walked down the pitch black, narrow hallway that lead to the back entrance of my dark little sanctuary and in a _much_ better mood, I started working on the pictures of Edward.

A while later, I was rinsing the last picture. I waited until the last possible minute to look directly at the finished product. I hung the wet paper up to dry and finally allowed my self to see what I created.

It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

I was lost in the small black and white print for what seemed like an entire hour, just staring. It was like being in a trance. I couldn't look away, couldn't give any attention to anything but his face.

"Well, this is interesting." I jumped at the sound of the voice behind me.

Completely alarmed by the sudden sound in the silent room, my head spun around to face the intruder. I just stood there, unmoving, with a look of pure shock on my face as they spoke again.

"I think you have some explaining to do."

_Fuck._

* * *

One of these days I won't end with a cliffhanger or dramatic, soap opera worthy line!


End file.
